Thank you
by Vee-ver
Summary: ¿loco?, loco es mirar a tu alrededor, hacer planes para el futuro y darte cuenta que no tienes nada en absoluto.


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K_**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "el dinosaurio" del foro_

 _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

 **Estaban deshechos el uno para el otro.**

Una felicidad enorme me envuelve, vacía, pero… Es felicidad ¿verdad?, lo aprendí de mi madre al sonreír hacia mis tías muggles, casi nunca soporte esa sonrisa.

Tal vez por eso lo hice, tal vez.

Miro mis manos ya secas muy pronto estarán inertes a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pero aun no, debo verlo, es lo único que me mantiene cuerda en el tiempo indefinido que estoy aquí.

Reí con ímpetu, cuerda ¿yo?, ni en mis pesadillas. El plato de arroz rancio yacía en una esquina, malditos dementores ojala que sufran. Rio con más fuerzas y mis risas se entremezclan con los gritos y los gemidos de otros presos de la cárcel de azkaban.

Miro mi reflejo en el charco de agua sucia, mis cicatrices se notan más que nunca con el frio, mis ojos verdes ya se habían apagado, en realidad ¿Cuándo estuvieron prendidos?

Unos golpes de cadenas se escuchan, me levanto sé que es el, lo siento y mi cuerpo se emociona más mi mente se apaga.

Maldita mente nunca esta, se habrá ido como mi padre, porque desde que su alma se fue mi mente ya no estaba conmigo.

Agarro los fríos barrotes y el frio acostumbrado me llena, veo como los dementores dejan su cuerpo en la celda, su cabello blanco, caía sobre su frente, por la luz de la luna veo que otra vez los malditos lo golpearon, no sé porque lo traen aquí porque él nunca me lo dice, solo me grita que no quiere verlos más, yo lo entiendo lo mismo dije yo antes de que me trajeran aquí. Había veces que venía una noche, otras se quedaba dos. Me gustaba estar con él, su cabello era diferente de toda esa mierda de negrura.

-¡regresaste!, No quería morirme antes de verte- El me miro con esos grises ojos con ojeras, y se acercó más a la puerta de la celda, y me respondió con una voz afónica.

-si te ibas a morir, entonces no regreso- lo mire seria, él no podía dejar de venir le dije que le iba a presentar a mi madre.

Él se recostó sobre los barrotes, con un gemido de dolor, nunca supe mi nombre, me lo olvide, por eso solo me dicen loca, me gustaba era corto y sin trabalenguas, tal vez él se sabía el suyo.

-¿cómo te llamas?- hizo cara de concentración y negó con la cabeza, supe que tampoco se acordaba de su nombre, pero si sabía el nombre de los suyos, él siempre les gritaba que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Se llamaban, Lucios y Narcisa no sabía lo que le decían pero él siempre los echaba.

-¿Odias el arroz?-le dije en tono alegre, él estaba ahí y nada importaba ya.

-no- me dijo en tono cansado, su voz arrastraba las palabras me hacía gracia, por eso siempre quería escucharla.

-yo no lo odio, pero no me gusta, lo que odio es el chocolate, es dulce- odio lo dulce, siempre se lo recuerdo porque el me escucha o finge que me escucha.

-yo nunca probé el chocolate- me contesto esta vez mas despierto- ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Odiaba cada vez que me hacia esa pregunta la respuesta era obvia.

-estoy esperando a mi madre para presentártela, pero no puedo si te golpean, no te reconocería- este asintió.

\- y cuando venga, probaremos el chocolate- arrugue mi rota nariz.

-¿sabes la fábula de los tres hermanos?- le dije después de un rato.

-cuéntamela- me pidió sonriendo y cerrando los ojos al igual que yo. Mientras que mi madre y sus padres nos esperaban bajo un árbol de chocolate.

 _Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una solitaria y sinuosa carretera…_

…...

Harry Potter se encontraba en su despacho tocándose las sienes esa tarde un auror le había informado que Draco malfoy lastimo a un par de adolecentes muggles, incluyendo decir que eran "unos sangre sucia".

No sabían cómo Draco se escapaba, pero cada que lo hacía, lastimaba a un muggle y reía histéricamente tratando de matarlos.

" _draco_ , pensó Harry mientras veía su expediente, _te sientes culpable por las muertes de tus padres en la guerra ¿verdad?_

Pero esa no era la razón por la que había tomado rienda del asunto sino que, un auror le había informado que en muchas ocasiones Draco les había dicho que lo llevaran con "ella".

Harry había investigado y se dio cuenta que en decir "ella" se refería a Bellatrix Lestrange, puesto que nunca lo oían quejarse cuando estaba cerca de ella. Harry leía el expediente de la chica, en el cual decía que había matado a su padre al ver que este golpeaba casi a muerte a su esposa y a ella. Y que además asesino a varios muggles después de eso, y se unió al bando de Voldemor.

Harry leyó con asombro que Malfoy cada vez que no estaba cerca de Bellatrix lloraba y gritaba a sus padres difuntos y Bellatrix se autolesionaba llamando a su madre que se había suicidado pocos días del incidente. Pero cada vez que ambos estaban juntos eran como una droga que calmaba a ambos desdichados.

* * *

En cuanto bellatrix termino de narrar su historia, espero que Draco le comentara algo, pero este se encontraba inerte, no se movía, ni hacia ningún movimiento.

Bellatrix bosteso y se recostó en la reja quería estar cerca de él lo más posible.

-te dormiste, no importa te voy a esperar, siempre lo hago- no podía dejarlo solo, no a él.

Se sentía la lluvia chocar contra el techo, mis uñas ensangrentadas por querer traspasar las paredes ahora se encontraban inertes, mientras dormía mi último pensamiento fue que el por fin dormía en paz, lo había logrado.

* * *

Un nudo se le formo en la garganta a Harry en cuanto le dijeron la noticia, Draco malfoy había muerto esa misma mañana por muerte súbita.


End file.
